What's Your Sign?
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: In order to help Kairi get over her ex, Olette comes up with an idea. Date the different signs of the Zodiac, excluding her ex's sign. Kairi agrees to it; besides, what does she have to lose? SxK; Review!
1. Virgo

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So, I got this idea from a Korean drama that I recently watched called "Twelve Men in a Year." I thought I could use KH/FF characters to my advantage and write this romance/humor story. I really hope you guys enjoy it and leave some feedback! **IMPORTANT NOTE! I changed Sora in this chapter to Riku. So Riku is the ex, not Sora. **

o.o.o

**Title:** What's Your Sign?

**Summary: **In order to get over her ex, Kairi decides to date others casually to get him off of her mind. Her best friend Olette, who is really into Astrology, comes up with an idea. Date a guy of each Zodiac sign, excluding her ex's sign and see what happens. Kairi thinks, oh what the heck and goes with it. What does she have to lose, anyway?

_**Note:**_ The characters that I have chosen to go along with the Zodiac signs may not seem like they fit that sign, but for the purpose of the story I put them there. Also, the signs are not in order.

o.o.o

**I. Virgo**  
_'Overly critical of themselves and others.'_

Hey everyone, Kairi here. Umm, I'm really not sure how to explain myself but here goes. I'm a Senior in college, 23 years old, I have a dog and two rabbits. I still live with my parents and I dance in a dog suit out in the hot sun for a living. I was born in March... which would make me a Pisces (I hate my sign). My personality always changes; I'm shy one moment and super outgoing the next. I'm somewhat of a hopeless romantic, but only in my dreams. When I'm awake I'm the most realistic person you could meet. (At least I like to think so, others might think differently.)

About two months ago, I was in the best relationship of my life. His name was Riku (22, Virgo). We felt like we were soul mates. He told me he loved me on Halloween night. We made the same wish on 11/11/11 – to be together forever, only to break up two weeks later. (What a waste of a wish...)

He was the love of my life. Nobody had ever made me feel like he did—even relationships that I had that lasted more than a year.

He broke up with me because I was not competitive enough and I did not match everything he wanted; because I was not that 'perfect girl' that he thought I was.

Sounds stupid, right?

But since he had such a profound effect on me, for the first time in my life I felt like I had to fight for someone. I had to get him back...

Now it's the beginning of 2012; we broke up in November and still nothing. He has been taking his sweet and precious time, all the while I have been working on myself (because I wanted to) to make myself a better person. I wanted to fix some of my faults. My faults include: insecurity about how I look, shyness most of the time, afraid of what others think of me, laziness, not really having a direction in life... the list goes on. I wanted to change for me.

In a way, I think Riku influenced me to do this. He was always focused on being the best he can be at everything. He said he was a positive thinker (in everything BUT relationships). He had goals, motivation, and was successful in what he did. I wanted to be good at something. No, I wanted to be good at a lot of things like he was. I wanted to show him that I was the girl he wanted—that I always had these things in me.

Another thing I should mention about Riku is that he considers himself to be a hardcore gamer. This is actually the biggest problem. His ideal girl should also be a hardcore gamer. She should be excited about games just as much as he is. She should want to learn every single thing about a game; every technical glitch and every secret there is. She should want to play for hours and hours on end. He was obsessed with this stuff. Why did I fall for him? I didn't know he was this extreme.

His ideal girl should also want to challenge him every day—whether it be a video game, board game, mind game or sport. He is always looking for a way to become better at something. Why? I guess he was never appreciated in the past for his efforts and wants to be recognized but that's besides the point. He is always critical of himself. I really feel sorry for him.

However, I had already fallen for him—and hard.

But he wasn't trying... to see me...

I gave him his space; I let him do his own thing. I never yelled at him. I was always calm and friendly. I tried not to bring up any drama. Sure, I used my words a lot, but he never made any effort. It seemed hopeless.

It still seems that way.

But... I can't get over him...

In the past I was always able to get over my exes. In fact, I was the one that broke up with them. (Except for my very first boyfriend, but I was 13). I was completely fine. But when Riku broke up with me, especially for that confusing yet stupid reason... I was shattered. How could he do that? Was this just Karma? I thought he felt the same way...

So since it seemed like my efforts were going nowhere, I had to take steps to try and move on... or at least distract myself. (Moving on did not seem like an option).

Don't get me wrong, Riku is a great guy... he just... is a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to relationships and he's afraid of failing. He believed that the reason for most break ups and divorces was because the couples just did not have enough in common. (His parents are divorced as well).

We have plenty in common...

Maybe I'm not as extreme as he is about games and stuff... but I still like them. I would still play certain games for hours on end...

I'm only kidding myself, though. He doesn't care about me.

o.o.o

Olette (24, Scorpio) is my best friend. She always listens to me complain and is always there for me. Did I mention she was my best friend?

"I really think you should get over him."

Oh yeah, she was blunt too.

But I needed the honest opinions every once in a while...

"He has not made any effort to talk to you, right?"

"Not lately..." I sighed.

"You're always talking first?"

"...Yes..."

"Kairi..." Olette gave me a sad look.

"This means so much to me..."

"But so little to him..." Olette pointed out.

"I just don't understand..." I said.

Olette's cat, Zelda jumped onto the couch and made herself comfortable right next to me. I pet her, but my mind was still elsewhere.

"You know what we should do, just for old times sake?" Olette said. I looked over at her.

"Hmm?" I responded unenthusiastically.

"We should make cupcakes. Come on. Let's go to the store."

o.o.o

After getting all of the ingredients, we returned to Olette's house. We both got separate bowls and started mixing the ingredients. I was making chocolate cupcakes and she was making vanilla. We put them in the oven and waited.

"So where's the home wrecker?" I asked.

"You mean my husband?" Olette laughed. "He won't be home until later tonight."

Olette was married to Seifer (29, Aries). I called him a home wrecker because Olette was mine first. Joking, of course. They had a four year old son together, but tonight their son was over at her mother-in-law's house.

The cupcakes were done about fifteen minutes later.

"We have to wait for them to cool down completely. That was why the icing was melting last time." I laughed.

"Yeah, we were so bad at that..." Olette said.

Olette and I have been friends for a little over ten years now. I almost couldn't believe how quickly time has passed and how much has changed.

We decided to watch a little bit of American Idol. Even though I was really getting tired of this show, we still enjoyed criticizing it. Plus, Olette loved her eye candy, Demyx.

"This show really sucks now." I said aloud.

"Agreed."

My phone buzzed. I got a text message from my new friend Roxas.

_"Hey, what are you doing...?"_

"Who's that from?" Olette asked.

"Oh, just this military guy I met at the bar. He's actually pretty cool."

"At the bar?" Olette chuckled.

I got a text back from him.

_"Do you think you can take me into the city? I... kind of left my ID at this one club and I need it..."_

He was always ending his sentences with three dots.

_"I'll pay for everything."_

Ah, the magic words.

But... I would feel bad.

"Hey, he's offering. I say just go. Besides, maybe it'll get your mind off of Riku. Is he hot?"

"Uhh, well... he's not bad..."

I asked him when. He said tomorrow around four. Although I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not, I decided that I would. Maybe it _would_ help me get Riku off my mind... at least for a little bit...

Besides, I said it myself. I need to try to move on...

"By the way, what's his sign?" Olette asked randomly.

"Uhh, same as you. Scorpio, I think."

Olette gave me a mischievous look. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I have an idea... to help you get over Riku."

"Umm..."

"This is going to sound crazy and make you seem like a whore, but how about..." Olette paused, as if she was trying to figure out a better way to say this, "You date every Zodiac sign and see what happens?"

"Uhh... what do you mean?"

"What was Riku's sign?"

"Virgo."

"Right. So just find a bunch of new guys with different signs, except for Virgo. Hmm, date 11 new guys."

"I'm... listening..."

"Start with Scorpio." She looked at my phone and winked at me.

"What? I can't even see myself dating him..."

"You don't know until you try. It could be fun."

"Are you using me for your own amusement?" I joked.

"You know me so well." Olette laughed. "Nah, I just think it might help you finally get over that idiot. Honestly, he isn't doing anything to be with you again, yet you're trying so hard." She sighed. "And maybe if he sees you dating other people, something might click and he might want you back... or he won't. Who knows. Just get out there and have fun."

"Date guys based off of their Zodiac signs..." I pondered on the idea. I mean, it did sound fun, I suppose. I was kind of interested in Astrology. Besides, what did I have to lose?

But I really couldn't date another Virgo?

"No Virgos." Olette said firmly.

"But... my two best relationships were with Virgos..."

"Try something new." Olette said. "Anyway, you don't have to. I'm going to bed now."

"Okay. Goodnight."

I spent the night at Olette's house that night. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day...

o.o.o

_**Next:**_ _Scorpio_

o.o.o

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? I'm really excited to write this so I hope you guys are interested. :D Besides, its okay if you don't believe in Astrology, I'm just writing this for fun.

By the way, has really been screwing up lately. (Pages not loading, etc.) So it took a while to upload this. Haha...

Leave a review, please!

Again, I changed the characters. **Riku is the Virgo, not Sora**. I have other plans for Sora :)


	2. Scorpio

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I changed Sora to Riku. Riku is the Virgo/ex. Not Sora. =)

o.o.o

**II. Scorpio**  
_A sign of extremes_

I didn't get much sleep that night. Maybe Olette was right; maybe it was time for me to move on.

But... I didn't want to just yet.

I still had hope that this was just one big break and Riku and I would be together again... eventually.

However, I couldn't keep living like this. Not one hour went by that I did not think of him. Why did he have such a huge effect on me? Why did he mean so much? Why did I love him _so much?_

Was I holding onto false hope?

o.o.o

I felt really weird about hanging out with Roxas. I have been really hesitant about seeing other guys because it felt like no matter what I did... Riku's image would always be in my mind. I had to tell Roxas about this but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Since Roxas had just returned from deployment, most of his stuff was at his home in another town such as his car, clothes, etc. He wasn't some bum just living off his parents money揺e had a job. I guess I could help him out.

I met up with him at his barracks. Before we went on our way, he paid for the gas. I was almost on empty. He filled the entire car up. I felt so bad.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "It's my way of saying thanks."

"Umm, okay..."

"I'll buy you dinner, too."

"You don't have to do that."

So at first it was a little awkward, but eventually we became a little more comfortable with each other. It took about an hour to get into the city, however we ran into some serious traffic. I could see Roxas getting a little annoyed at the fact, but he kept it inside. On the other hand, I was being very patient. It was just the silences between us that made me a bit nervous.

"We're stuck." Roxas sighed. We hadn't moved in about five minutes. He looked on his phone for an alternate route. "This area is highlighted in red. Guess that means there's tons of traffic, obviously. If you take this exit, we can get around this."

There was no way for me to get over into the other lane. Nobody was moving. We would get there faster if we walked.

Roxas tapped his fingers impatiently as he tried to figure out how to get out of this mess. It took us an hour to get here; now we've been sitting in traffic for an hour. Strangely, I was calm.

"Umm, do you get YouTube on that phone?I asked. To tell the truth, my technology knowledge is very limited.

"Yeah."

I told him of some funny videos to look up to ease the tension.

"You know, I've never actually heard that _Friday _song."

"Save yourself the trouble and watch the short version.

We ended up laughing and actually enjoying ourselves. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Roxas was pretty cool and I hadn't thought about Riku until now. However, I wasn't going to tell him yet.

After ten more minutes, the traffic finally started to pick up. We had to take an alternate route; guided by his GPS on his phone. Thank goodness for technology. It was a huge wreck.

"I hope nobody got seriously injured." I said as we passed it.

We made it to the club where he left his stuff at. I waited for him in the car. It was going on ten o'clock.

I took out my phone and texted Olette. "He's not bad." I told her.

But as I had my phone out, I was very tempted to look at the pictures on there. I still had pictures of Riku and I from back in November. So... tempted...

Just as I was about to look, Roxas opened the car door and got inside. "I got everything."

I quickly put my phone away. My heart beat really fast and my face turned red.

"I bet you're hungry by now. What should we eat?"

"I don't mind."

We ended up going to Applebees.

As we sat at the table, Roxas stared at me a lot. I tried not to make eye contact.

"Remember when we met at that bar?"

"Oh... yeah. You've already spent plenty of money on me...

"It's okay, really."

There were a few moments of silence. We had already ordered our food.

"So, what do you look for in a guy, Kairi?" Roxas asked.

My face went red. I wasn't good at answering that question...

"Well..."

I guess I should just tell him.

"To tell the truth... I'm... only looking to date casually. Like... I don't really have any expectations..." I didn't know how to explain myself. I hadn't even fully figured it out yet.

"That's fine."

"I'm... still in love with my ex."

I know I just broke a million and one rules but I had to be honest.

"I see." Roxas' eyes lowered.

"But... if something happens and this turns into more I would not be against it." I admitted. What was I saying?

"Yeah, whatever happens, happens."

The server brought our food. We thanked her and continued talking.

"May I ask what happened between you two?"

I sighed. Did I really want to tell him that much?

No, I didn't.

"Just know... that he broke up with me because he didn't think I matched his expectations. That's really all I can say."

"Oh..." Roxas was curious and wanted to know more, he didn't ask. "Well, even then you seem like a pretty cool girl. We have lots in common. Even if we just ended up as friends that would be okay with me. However...he paused, I will not be someone's second choice. So if something does happen and we do develop feelings, make sure he is completely out of the picture. I may get jealous." He smirked. "It doesn't hurt to flirt, though, right?"

"Uhh, right." That was all I could say.

He paid for the dinner and we started on our way home. As we drove along the interstate, we listened to the radio and sang together. All of a sudden, Roxas grabbed my hand and held onto it. I got so nervous that I nearly swerved off of the road. I was able to turn the wheel just in time and get safely back onto the road. Luckily there were no other cars around. Roxas looked at me in shock, but kept his hand in place.

"W-Wow... I... guess I should warn you before I just do that..." He laughed.

"I'm... okay!I defended myself.

He decided to take his hand off of mine for the time being. "I don't want to die." He joked.

We made it back to the barracks. Before he got out of the car, he looked over at me. "Do you want to come in for a little while?"

"Uhh..."

"You look tense. I'm really good at massages. Or we can just play some video games or something."

Something made me get out of that car and follow him.

What the hell was I doing?

I had never been to the barracks before. Truthfully I was never really interested in military men; a lot of them were just into drinking and partying and I didn't want to be part of that.

"My roommate is on leave so he's visiting his family back in his hometown." Roxas opened the door to his room.

We walked straight into a small kitchen. There were two doors in front of me; one leading to his room and the other was his roommate's room. You would think that soldiers lived a more luxurious(?) life for the service they did but that definitely was not the case. They didn't get as much recognition as they should in this society.

His room was simple and somewhat empty; just a bed, a desk with his laptop, a TV with a few game systems and a closet.

"I can't stay long. I just need a little rest." I yawned. I was more tired than I thought.

Roxas sat on the bed and turned his TV on to Adult Swim. American Dad was on. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah. I like this show."

Roxas got comfortable in his bed. I took the chair from his desk and sat in it.

"Why don't you come lay down?Roxas asked boldly. He was much braver in his own 'territory.' "I'll give you a massage."

"Actually... I think I should go home." I was feeling uncomfortable again. Riku was on my mind. I couldn't do this.

Roxas got out of his bed, got behind me and held me down in the chair. He gently began to massage my shoulders. "Just relax."

"Roxas... I..."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry so much. Here, lay on the bed. I can do much more there."

What in the world was he saying?

It was like he was a completely different person!

"I need to go." I grabbed my purse, made sure I had my keys and walked out. This was just too much for me.

"Fine. I wasn't going to have sex with you anyway!"

…

...What just happened?

o.o.o

**A/N:**Thanks for reading! Sorry about the little character change. Please review and next chapter soon!

_Next: Leo_


	3. Leo

**What's Your Sign?**

III. Leo  
'_I'm the king of the jungle.'_

The next day I rushed over to Olette's house to tell her about the experience the previous night. She was eager to hear what happened, but was completely shocked when I told her.

"Well damn. I knew Scorpios were horny bastards but..." Olette blushed.

"I don't want to do this. Besides, all I could think about was Riku. This is crazy." I told her.

"You just have to date others. He just wasn't the right match for you."

"Yeah, he was a complete jerk." I rolled my eyes. "He seemed so nice at first..."

Olette sighed. Her son Ryan came into the room holding a beach ball. "Mama let's go to the beach!" She gave me a look. I didn't mind going.

"Alright. Go and get your towel and stuff." Olette told him. "I guess we're going."

I needed to keep myself busy. Olette was the only person I could hang out with and she was only available after five on weekdays (but she was usually tired) and on weekends.

After the experience with Roxas, I really was not excited to see any more guys. I guess I'll just keep hoping...

o.o.o

The beach was sort of empty, which was good for us because I really didn't want a lot of noise. Olette and her son went down to the water while I just relaxed. There was a cool breeze; it was perfect weather for a day out. I watched as Olette and Ryan played on the shore; Olette tried to keep him out of the deep waters. Ryan was so adorable.

My silent retreat came to a halt when a bunch of college boys crowded the beach and started setting up a volleyball net about fifteen feet away from me. They were loud and rambunctious, just the kind of thing that I hated. A few girls in bikinis sat down and watched as the guys set up the net and got the equipment out. Olette came back over to me with her son, obviously noticing the guys. She didn't want her son to be around them.

"Want to move?" She asked as she started packing up our stuff. She already knew my answer. I helped and got my stuff together.

"Hey, where are you ladies go—" A guy with blonde hair and nothing on but a speedo appeared. He looked down at Ryan. "Oh. My b."

I looked away from the awful sight. I hated any man in a speedo. I didn't care how muscular he was, how cute his face was, etc. I just didn't want to see it. Olette covered Ryan's eyes; the man obviously had a bulge. Could we say, awkward?

Olette and Ryan began walking in the other direction. Just before I was able to, the guy grabbed my arm.

"It's not your kid, right?"

"No." I pulled away from him.

"My name is Tidus. Wanna hang out with us?" He flashed a smile.

"Not really."

I was seriously getting annoyed with this guy.

"Huh? Why not?" He seemed completely oblivious.

"Because I'm hanging out with my friend, and frankly, I think you're rude." I said and walked over to Olette. He just shrugged his shoulders and returned to where his friends were, but kept his eye on me.

"I wonder what his sign is." Olette winked at me.

"No. I told you, I'm not doing that anymore. Besides, he's just an overly confident jerk."

Olette's phone rang. It was her husband, Seifer. After she was done talking with him, she rolled her eyes and looked over at me.

"He's coming here."

"Oh, great..."

Olette looked past me. "That guy is still looking at you."

"What the-" I didn't finish the sentence since Ryan was here. Sure enough, Tidus was watching me like a hawk. "That's it. I'm gonna go over there and tell him to stop."

I rose up and walked over to where they were playing volleyball. The girls in bikinis all watched me and pretty soon some of the guys noticed too. Tidus turned around and smiled at me.

"So you have returned! Play with us!" He grabbed me and made me stand in the back. "You _do_ know how to play, right?"

I was not able to say anything. I was completely shocked by how forceful and rude he was.

"Heads up!" Tidus yelled. Next thing I knew, the volleyball hit me right on the head. I fell over, holding my hand onto my head. It didn't hurt that much, but before I could do anything, Tidus picked me up and held me in his arms.

"What the hell? Put me down!" I finally said. "You are insane! Is this how you treat all women? Did you drink?" I yelled.

"Women love it when I do that..." Tidus scratched his head. "I just cannot figure out why you're being so mean to me. I'm the nicest guy in the world."

I picked myself up. By this time, Seifer had arrived and was watching Ryan in the distance. Olette rushed over to my defense.

"Seriously, dude. She doesn't like you." Olette told him, helping me up.

"She obviously doesn't know who I am." Tidus winked. "I am Tidus."

We were waiting for more to come out of his mouth, but there was nothing.

Once he noticed the bad expressions on our faces, he cleared his throat and straightened up. "Ahem... I am _Tidus._"

"I still don't get it..." Olette raised an eyebrow.

One of his friends came over and put his arm around him. "Tidus is da man! Haven't you ever been to a host club? He's the top dog down there, ya know?"

"So?" I said.

Tidus had no idea what a personal bubble was; he was very good at getting into people's space and making them feel extremely uncomfortable, like I was feeling now that he was two inches away from my face. I pushed him back. My blood was boiling.

"Wakka, I have decided." Tidus declared.

"Decided what, man?"

"I am going to make this girl my queen, if it's the last thing I do."

There was a moment of silence. I was pretty sure a tumbleweed flew by.

Olette stepped forward. "Are you... by any chance, a Leo?"

He looked at her in amazement. "Yeah! How did you know?"

Sweatdrop. "Like I couldn't tell..." Olette said.

"Anyway, I'm Tidus..." he paused, "the amazing Leo! I don't really believe in Astronomy or whatever, but whatever floats your boat. I am willing to listen to any and all that you have to say because you, my dear," he grabbed my hand, kissed it and his voice lowered, "are the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

"I bet he says that to all of the girls."

"Did you notice that he said Astronomy?" I whispered.

"Truly an idiot." Olette whispered back.

Tidus pretended not to hear our mocking of him and changed the subject. "Come, now. I'll teach you how to surf." He grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the shore. I had never met anyone so... annoying! This guy cannot take a hint!

"NO!" I broke free of his grip. "Leave me alone before I call the cops!" I got out my phone so that I was a little more convincing. "This is harassment and you're too much of an idiot to even realize it!"

"Okay, look. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just... I never met anyone that has defied my charmingly great looks before and I kind of don't know how to handle it. I like you, okay?" Tidus scratched his head. "You are a creature of –well not a creature, because you're not a monster or anything ugly like that... you're just the embodiment of the girl I always dreamed about and I really like you. Did I say that already? You have that fiery spark about you, you're independent and honestly I like a woman that can stand up to me. I've never had it before!" He laughed.

He was the most brutally honest person I had ever met.

(And possibly the most idiotic).

But for some reason, I felt kind of sorry for him...

"Eh..." I lowered my arms down to my sides and sighed. "Look, maybe you're a great guy but... I came here with my friend and I'm not going to ditch her like that."

And with that, I left him there. Seriously, I was not about to deal with any more of his narcissistic ways.

This might come back to haunt me...

o.o.o

**A/N: **I had fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and if you're a Leo... please don't be like Tidus. =)

_Next:_ Gemini or Aquarius  
(not sure yet)


End file.
